


18 Hours

by RumbleFish14



Category: SEAL Team (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cheating, Dirty Talk, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 10:44:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14543016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumbleFish14/pseuds/RumbleFish14





	18 Hours

18 Hours  
A Clay Spenser/Sonny Quinn One-Shot  
(Seal Team)

 

Sonny parked his bike in his assigned spot in the parking lot of the NCTC building. The rest of the team was already here as shown by their vehicles. But he was only interested in one. He spotted Clay's sports car parked next to Jayson’s big ass truck but he knew Clay wouldn’t be there. Sonny jogged around the far side of the building as he glanced back and forth to make sure he wasn’t seen. When it was clear, he snuck around the corner and was roughly pushed against the wall. Sonny grunted and let the smaller/younger man handle him, in fact he kinda got off on it. 

“What the hell took you so damn long?” Clay complained as he pushed himself against Sonny's hard body. His mouth went right for his neck, smelling his musky cologne with the sweet smell of sweat. The very smell of this man could get him off.

Sonny groaned back and fisted Clay's dirty blonde hair. They hadn’t been able to meet in a while and they were long over due. Considering they were at work, they would only have a moment. “Damn kid…someone miss me?”

Clay’s body throbbed at Sonny's Texas accent. It was hard to believe he managed to bag the poster boy for anger management and senior Operator, but he was his and he couldn’t keep his hands off him. “Damn right I missed you. It’s been days.”

Sonny chuckled playfully and angled his head so Clay could get better access. “No dick for 2 days got you this desperate?” He couldn’t front though, knowing Clay needed him this bad was such a rush. Never had he thought he’d be fucking the new guy on the regular, but there they were; 5 months and they were still fucking like bunnies. 

“It’s been 5 days Sonny.” Clay whined and moved back, letting his face brush over Sonny's bearded one. He shuddered when he remember where else he liked to feel his beard. “I gotta see you here everyday all day and I haven’t been able to get you alone for 5 days.”

The playful smirk faltered at seeing how truly desperate Clay was. He sighed and pulled Clay by his muscularly cut hips, until their bodies lined up. “I know darlin, I’m sorry. You know how busy we’ve been this month.”

Clay nodded. “I know.”

“But I always make time for ya, don’t I?” Sonny asked with a smile as he tipped Clay’s chin up.

“I know you do Sonny. I’m upset because I haven’t been able to get away.”

Ah, there was the core of their problem. Not only did they work together and the Military wasn’t too fond of gay couples within their ranks, they also had a hard time getting together because of Clay’s girlfriend Stella. Yup…his girlfriend. Clay was a contradiction. He hadn’t fully explored his gay side until he’d met Sonny. Guys just didn’t do it for him, so he got a girlfriend. Now, Sonny was the only thing that did it for him but Clay was good at heart; he couldn’t break up with her. Sonny didn’t push it, he knew how sweet Clay was and he knew Clay loved him. That was good enough, for now.

“Honey, maybe we should talk about it again.” IT being his relationship with Stella. When Clay started to talk, Sonny held a finger up to his lips. “I don’t wanna fight baby. But we said we’d talk about it again and I think it’s time.”

Clay nodded. “I was gonna see if I could come over later and talk about it.”

Sonny smiled and pulled him in for a quick kiss. It was supposed to be quick but one taste of Clay and he couldn’t pull back. With a deep groan, Sonny moved his hands to Clay's ass and flipped them around so Clay was pushed against the wall. It was addictive kissing him and Sonny couldn’t get enough. He pulled up his tight black t-shirt and touched the hard muscles of his body. Clay's body was out of this world, tight and rippled with muscles over sun kissed skin and it was all his.

When Clay's hands moved to his belt, Sonny broke the kiss and stilled his hands. “Easy baby, you know we only have a minute.” Sonny grinned, even he was a little breathless.

“You’re the one who kissed me like that.” Clay grinned.

“I did, didn’t?” Sonny grinned and pushed his lower body forward. He could feel how hard and ready Clay was and fuck did he want it. At Clay’s gasp, Sorry pushed forward again. “And yes, you’re definitely gonna come by later.”

“I meant to talk about Stella.” Clay smile again.

“Oh yeah, that for sure but for other things.” Sonny’s hand moved down to grab Clay’s bulge, rubbing him slowly. “Gotta get my fill of you before we deploy in two weeks.” 

“Sonny…” Clay moaned and rocked forward into his hand.

Sonny groaned. “Can’t tell ya how sexy it is when you say my name like that.” He rubbed harder and put his lips against Clay’s. “Gonna have you naked and spread out on my bed until deployment.”

Whimpering, Clay unbuckled his belt and zipper. “I need it right now.” Sonny only touched him faster. “I can’t get through the briefing like this Sonny.”

“Tell me whatcha need baby.” Sonny spoke low and right into his ear.

“Want you to make me come…” Clay whined.

“Show yourself to me.” Sonny commanded.

Clay didn’t hesitate. When Sonny said that, he wanted to see his body, not his dick. Clay leaned back against the building and grabbed the hem of his shirt and lifted it up, exposing his tight chest and muscled abs.

Sonny groaned, his boyfriends body was so sexy he could barely stand it. He always wanted him naked, even at work. What he wouldn’t give to have him naked right now. His hands touched over Clay’s chest, lightly pinching his nipples before traveling down over his six pack to grab his hips. “You are too sexy, do you know that?”

Clay shook his head. He only knew because Sonny said so. “Please.”

“I’ll take care of ya, don’t worry.” Sonny dropped to his knees and kissed down his chest, then lower to bite his sides until he felt Clay’s hands in his hair. He looked up to see blue eyes swimming in desire, flooded with need. It was easy to drag his pants past his ass until his dick popped out and brushed against his cheek. It caused Clay’s legs to buckle and only his hold on his hips kept Clay standing. “You know what to do.”

Clay was panting, already sweating but he nodded and threaded his fingers through Sonny’s wavy hair., gripping it tightly just like Sonny liked it.

Gripping his dick, Sonny ran the head over his lips, then down his shaft. Barely touching but it was enough to have Clay moaning. He would never get tired of sucking him off. It was one of his favorite things to do to Clay. He was so needy and responsive. Sonny let his tongue slip out and he slowly drug it up and circled the head quickly.

Clay moaned loudly. “Sonny!”

Opening his mouth wide. Sonny kept his eyes locked on Clay’s as he swallowed his dick. The kid tasted like nothing he’d ever had before. Sweet like peaches, even more so when he came. And as Clay fisted his hair, it made him moan and his dick gave a little twitch. He didn’t go easy either, Sonny expertly sucked him off, bobbing his head up and down, stroking his shaft and humming around him. 

“Right there Sonny…” Clay gasped and arched his back. “Fuck I’m so close.”

Moaning his reply, Sonny jerked him faster, giving his balls a squeeze or two to help him along. Clay was always so desperate like this after they hadn’t touched each other in a few days. Made Sonny kinda want it like that all the time so he could have Clay this gone. 

His body was shaking. “Sonny….Sonny…” was all he could say as he pushed him further to the edge. 

Fuck…he couldn’t wait for this day to be over. He needed Clay so badly. He wanted to lock him in his house and cuff him to the bed for the next 2 weeks til deployment. But this would have to do right now. He just wanted Clay to come down his throat and scream his name. He did the only thing that Clay wouldn’t be able to resist; Sonny relaxed his jaw and took him as deep as he could until his nose was pressed against Clay’s belly.

“Yes! Yes…..Oh God!!” Clay screamed and pulled his hair with both hands and fucked himself into Sonny’s mouth. 

When he came, Sonny never wasted a drop. He pulled away to make sure he got it all and swallowed him down, savoring the taste of peaches and pure Clay. Sonny pulled back when Clay stopped fucking his mouth and released his hair and leaned back to sit on his heels and look at the masterpiece. Clay was wrecked, gone. He was panting hard and his head was tilted back with those blue eyes hidden from him. His buff chest worked hard to get air in and out of his body and Sonny really needed this day over with.

“Fuck baby…” Sonny shook his head, so beyond hard it wasn’t even funny. “That was a big one.”

Clay blushed but didn’t turn away. Sonny always said dirty things like that but it got him off in ways he never imagined before. From that look in his eyes, Clay knew Sonny was suffering, hard as hell and ready to get him naked. “It usually is for you.”

Sonny chuckled and stood up, helping him buckle his pants back. “Yeah, that it is. Might have to keep you waiting like this all the time. You’re so sexy when you want it that bad.”

Clay shook his head and circled Sonny's neck with his arms so he could kiss him. Sonny tasted of him and his only regret was that they hadn’t been able to fuck. “I always want it bad. Thank you.”

“Hmm,” Sonny kissed him back, letting Clay get a taste of himself. “You’re most welcome baby. But…”

“There’s always a but.” He laughed shaking his head again.

Sonny got this dark look in his eyes. “Yes indeedy, your butt. Gonna be face down ass up when you get to my place.” He reached down to grab Clay’s ass and squeezed hard. He was so ready to be buried deep inside him. They would need to talk about Stella because he couldn’t wait this long anymore, despite teasing Clay with the idea of it.

“Such a damn tease.”

“Me? Seriously?” Sonny said with a devious grin. “You’re the one who just begged me to blow you. You’re teasin me by making me wait.”

Clay gave a thankful smile. “I’ll make it up to you, promise.”

“Alright then.” When his phone started to ring, he took a step back and dug through his pants to answer it. “Shit, it’s Jay.” Clay cringed. “Hey boss man.”

“Sonny, where the hell are you?” Jayson barked.

“Sorry boss, was just talkin with Spenser about deployment.”

“Well get your asses down here now. We’re all sittin here waitin for ya and they won’t start until everyone is here.”

“10-4 Jay, on the way now.” Sonny hung up the phone. “So, we’re late and whatever is goin on sounds bad. Got Jay up our asses.”

Clay sighed and untangled himself from Sonny's body. “Great way to start a Monday. We’d better get in there.”

“Go before me.” 

Clay nodded. Getting caught like this would end their careers and they weren’t willing to risk it. Well, Sonny was but he’d been with Bravo Team a long time when Clay just got signed to their team. Sonny had mentioned many times that he’d be willing to lose his job for him, but Clay would never let that happen.

“See you in there.” Clay kissed him quickly. “I love you.”

Sonny smiled brighter than he ever had before. He’d never get tired of hearing those words. “Love ya too pretty boy.” Sonny watched him leave and eventually went after him. Hopefully what this meeting was about would end quickly.  
**  
The silence around the room was a living thing. Normally the secure briefing room was lively, the team in good spirits despite the gravity of their current situation. Always cracking jokes at each other, sometimes they’d toss a foot ball as Mandy would stand at the head of the room, surrounded by different computer's, and brief them on their current mission. Sometimes a ball would bounce against the floor and their team member, who was also a dog named Cerberus would chase after it. It was all very normal. Nothing like that happened today. From the moment they walked back into the Naval Combat Training Center in Virginia Beach, could feel the change in the air. 

There were more suits in the halls than there usually was, officers standing around twiddling their thumbs. They could sense something was wrong but it was being kept quiet. The moment Sonny shut the door behind him, it was on. The team was gathered around the table, Mandy and commander Blackburn at the head, with grim looks on their faces. Sonny took a seat next to Ray and looked around the room until he met the eyes of the other 5 members of his team. He never did good with the politics side of this job. He hated waiting around like this but it wasn’t like someone was giving him the choice.

“What’s goin on?” Jayson Hayes asked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Sonny watched Mandy pace a few feet in front of her, eyes trained on the ground like she was trying to find the words. 

“Approximately 4 hours ago, Echo team was searching a building that was mentioned in an interrogation about a known Drug Dealer.” Mandy clicked the remote and a night vision video appeared behind her. 

Sonny watched with horrified eyes as Team Echo went into the building and not 2 seconds after, the building exploded. Sharp pains through his heart as he watched as a member was dislodged from the doorway on fire and didn’t get back up. 

“We don’t know for sure yet but we think one of the occupants of the house set off his S-Vest and brought the building down with them inside. It was most likely a trap.” Blackburn chimed in with a rough voice and tired eyes.

“Any survivors?” Clay asked. His eyes locked with Sonny as he was about to ask the same question.

“None that we know of.” Mandy replied and turned off the video. She was so shaken that she handed the room off to Blackburn.

"Echo team was handing off to us. I just talked to Steve Porter yesterday," Jayson notes as Mandy and Lt. Commander Eric Blackburn recount Echo Team's ambush. 

Sonny tried to get it together, to process quickly because he knew what this meant. No one had to say it but they all knew. Problem was, he couldn’t stop seeing the explosion in his mind. “This is unbelievable.”

"The squadron is now down a full team, which, as you know, is an untenable situation. To remedy it, command has asked that your date of deployment be moved up," Blackburn reveals.

Glancing at Clay, who also wore a horrified expression, just shook his head. Sonny could tell how much Clay wished he was closer and all Sonny wanted to do was get up and hold him, hug him or squeeze his hand. Anything he could do to comfort his boyfriend…..his very secret boyfriend. The Don’t Ask Don’t Tell rule was still in effect and they didn’t want to give it away. 

"You leave in 18 hours. Any tidying up you need to do on the personal front, now's the time to do it." Blackburn gave them a sympathetic smile and walked away, he had his own matters to take care of.

Sonny was the first to stand up and walk out. Unlike the other members of his team who had families, or a girlfriend like Clay did, the person he loved the most was going with him when he deployed. It was either a godsend or a horrific nightmare, he hadn’t decided. He also left first because he knew Clay would have to go home and tell Stella the bad news. They’d have to be all coupley together, going away sex most likely and he didn’t want to think about that.

“Sonny…hold up.” 

He ignored Clay’s pleading voice and went into his cage; his own personal area that held all their gear. Most of them needed time to get their heads together, not him. He needed time to drown out the images of Clay and Stella together. It was enough to make him hurl. Digging in the corner of his bags, was a bottle of whiskey; just what he needed. As he popped the cap, he sat back and took a long, deep drink. This was how he was going to spend the next 12 hours or so. He'd sleep off the rest in time to get back.

“Sonny!!”

Jayson's voice grates against him. Sonny didn’t want company of any kind right now. Getting out was the main objective right now, he grabbed his jacket and walked quickly to the door but he hadn’t reacted quick enough. Jayson was at the door waiting for him. “Just don’t boss…” he sighed and took another big drink. “I just need to go home and get myself straight.”

“Yeah, we all are but you bolted quickly. Clay was talkin to you.” 

“Didn’t wanna talk, still don’t. He has his own business to attend to and so do I.”

Jayson scuffed. “Fine. But don’t drink yourself into a coma. You miss deployment and they’re gonna have your ass.”

Sonny smiled. “Wouldn’t miss it for the world boss. Gotta get some revenge for our brothers.”

This time Jayson smiled and the tension between them was gone. “You best believe that’s gonna happen. Go on, get outta here. Gotta go home myself.”

“Take it easy man. See you in 18 hours.” Sonny walked past him and with a clap on his back, he was gone. He didn’t talk to anyone else on the way out and he knew a few people wanted to stop him. One look was all it took and they backed off, giving him a straight shot to the door. Revving his bike up, Sonny sped out of there, not stopping until he reached the liquor store. Alcohol was the only thing he wanted right now. 

**  
Ten minutes later, Sonny pulled up to his house with two large paper bags full of liquor. It wasn’t too hard to juggle the bags to get his keys out of his pocket to unlock the door. Silence greet him. Normally he was thankful for it, he liked his alone time but since he and Clay got together, he hated to be alone. He wanted to come back from whatever mission they had and drag Clay home with him. To do all the things couples did. Even the cheesy things. 

Scowling at the thought that he might NEED company, he set the bags on the counter. A soft rustling came to him from deep inside the house. Sonny stiffened and grabbed the spare gun he kept under the sink and palmed it with total confidence. The door had still been locked when he walked in so no one should be there and no one had a key. He kept a spare key in his cage at the Naval Center but that was also locked. 

On swift and silent feet, Sonny moved from room to room, checking every corner to make sure it was clear. He heard the sound again as he stepped back into the hallway, it was coming from the last room in the hall; his bedroom. The door was cracked and he approached with caution. Sonny took a deep calming breath and nudged open the door with his foot. What he found, was not what he expected in a million years. 

Clay was laying in the middle of his king sized bed, arms tucked behind his head so Sonny could see the muscles in his arms bulging and that his nipples were hard. A sheet was pulled down low on his hips, so low that just one tug and Sonny would be able to see everything. Sonny lowered the weapon and put the safety on before setting it on the dresser near him. Words couldn’t describe how sexy Clay looked like this. Sonny’s body caught on quick as his dick started to harden. 

Sonny walked to the foot of the bed and just stared, licking his lips as he took in every inch of golden skin he could see. The sheet was unnecessary, he knew he was naked but it was meant to capture the eye and make him wonder; and wonder he did. Finally he looked at Clay’s face, just to see that smug smile in place. The little shit knew the effect he had on him and used it without mercy sometimes.

“There you are. I’ve been waiting forever.” Clay smirked.

Sonny balled his hands into fists so he didn’t grab the sheet and pull it down. He wanted to see all of him. “Didn’t expect you.”

“No?” Clay asked with a smile. “I seem to remember you telling me to be here.”

“That was before we got the news.” Sonny smiled a little at how eager Clay seemed. “With only 16 hours left, I figured you had other things to do.” Sonny couldn’t meet his eyes for a moment. They both knew what he meant. 

Clay gave one of those sad smiles. “I don’t want to spend the last hours I have with her. I want to be here with you.”

Sonny met his eyes once again and knew it was the truth. The shocking loss of their brothers made him doubt himself, made him doubt Clay too. His eyes shamelessly raked over his body. “I know darlin.” Sonny kicked off his boots and Clay smiled, next he shrugged his tan colored shirt off, he did see Clay’s mouth drop open a little and he loved it. Clay rose up on his elbows when he kicked off his jeans, leaving him in only tight, black boxer briefs. “Now…what did you want to see me about?” he teased.

Clay licked his lips and enjoyed his marvelous view. “I think you know.”

Sonny stepped up to the bed and grabbed the sheet and pulled slowly. Inch by inch the sheet slid down and more of his body was exposed. Sonny’s body was on fire the moment his dick was revealed. He was hard, so hard and thick, long with a blunt head and he wanted it back in his mouth. After tossing the sheet aside, Sonny crawled between his legs, slowly inching forward just to see those blue eyes widen. He stopped when Clay planted his feet on the bed and spread his legs open provocatively. 

“Oh yeah…I know what you want.” He growled and put his hands on Clay’s knees and spread his legs wider, he could see his tight hole and it made his body ache. His hands slipped down his legs, lightly digging his nails in just to hear him gasp. “I got what you need.”

Clay let his head fall back as he moaned. “And what do I need?”

Moving his hands up Clay’s thighs, skipping over his cock, he gripped his cut hips and pulled him down the bed so he was nearly in his lap. Clay arched his back when his dick brushed over Clay’s balls. He was so tantalizing. “Look at you baby…” Sonny praised as Clay looked at him with needy eyes. “You need me deep inside this tight ass of yours, don’t ya?”

Clay nodded enthusiastically and pushed down against Sonny’s dick. It sent a jolt of pleasure down his spine and his back bowed in pleasure. “I need it bad Sonny.”

Sonny couldn’t tear his eyes away when he moved like that. His hips involuntarily pushed forward and grinded against him. He groaned and Clay did it again before settling back on the bed. “You’re so beautiful baby…” Sonny commented honestly, admiring all the muscles in his chest and his powerful thighs. 

“Ah….” He whined. “Am I?” 

He put one hand on his stomach, Clay’s hips spanned from his thumb to his pinky, but kept one hand on his hip. “You are…especially when I do this…” he pushed forward again and Clay arched his back again. “I could come just from watching you do that.”

“I want you to come.” Clay moaned and reached for him.

Sonny easily batted his hands away. “Arch your back for me again.” Clay arched his back and his heart skipped a beat. “Can you hold it like that?”

“For a little while..”

Sonny nodded and slid his hand down over Clay’s dick and rubbed over it. “That’s it baby…arch your back for me just like that.”

Clay gasped. “Sonny please…” he moaned and rocked his hips.

He leaned down to kiss over Clay’s ribs, then up to lick his nipples, sucking them until they hardened. Sonny licked a hot trail down the center of his body to bite his abs. “I want you so horny you can’t think straight.”

“I-I already can’t think straight…” he whined and grabbed Sonny’s large arms. 

“Yes you can,” he smiled at Clay’s insistence. “You’re still talkin.” He stopped working him and grabbed Clay’s hand and replaced it with his own. “Work yourself for me.”

"Ooh God…” Clay moaned as he fucked into his hand.

Sonny took a moment just to watch him. Good God he was the sexiest thing he’d ever seen. His body slick with sweat, arched beautifully while he jerked himself with wild abandon.  
Clay touched himself like he’d been neglected human skin contact for years and a thought occurred to him. “Baby…you’ve been takin care of yourself while I’m not around, right?”

Clay shook his head, never missing a single stroke. “No, I haven’t.”

Unbelievable….it was unheard of. Sonny knew jerking off wasn’t the best in ways of sexual gratification but it was better than nothing, better than waiting until they got a moment alone. It had to bee better than blue balls for damn sure. Sonny whistled low in surprise. “Why not?”

The heated look in Sonny’s eyes made Clay groan loudly, he loved that approving look. He loved when Sonny praised him and looked at him with wonder…just as he was doing now. “B-because it’s only good when you’re around.”

Sonny closed his eyes and let that sink in. Clay was saying only HE could give him pleasure…not even himself and that amount of power over someone was a rush. He moved his hand to his own dick and rubbed himself through his boxers, thrusting forward to chase the sensation. “God, that’s sexy.” He growled as he sucked his finger into his mouth and rubbed it between Clay’s cheeks, getting his hole nice and wet. He could feel Clay’s body shaking as he teased his hole, and glanced back up to see him biting his lip hard and he stopped jerking himself. “What is it, hmm? Not feel good?”

“Feels too good. I was close before but now…” he panted and pushed his body down, trying to get Sonny to slip a finger in 

“Keep touching yourself for me.” He encouraged. When Clay resumed a slow stroke, with his lip still tucked between his teeth, Sonny wet his finger again and slowly pushed in. Clay let out an animalistic moan and Sonny was mesmerized. “Guess I made you wait too long.”

Clay nodded quickly. “Way too long.” 

Sonny put one of Clay’s legs over his arm to get a better look as he added a second finger. One was good, two was incredible. His hole slowly stretched to accommodate his this thick fingers. He twisted and turned them, scissored them apart to stretch him out quickly. From the way Clay was writhing on the bed, he wouldn’t be able to spend too much time opening him up like he loved to do. Clay had long since given up working his dick, it was all too much for him. 

“Sonny please hurry…” Clay begged as he tried his hardest to thrust down against his fingers. 

“Don’t rush me darlin. You know this is my favorite part.” Sonny smiled and leaned way over to the nightstand and grabbed the bottle of lube. Clay whined when he took his fingers out long enough to wet them, but his head dropped back as Sonny shoved 3 fingers into him, roughly thrusting them in and out.

“Yes…” Clay moaned and dropped his head back. “My favorite part is when you’re fucking me.”

Undeniable lust engulfed him at Clay’s words and he was suddenly in as much of a hurry as Clay was. “Spread yourself open for me.”

“Sonny!” Clay whined.

“Go on now…do what I asked.” Sonny arched his fingers and rubbed them against his prostate. Clay’s body bucked like he’d been electrocuted; back arching, legs shaking uncontrollably.

“Right there!” Clay screamed and pushed down against his fingers.

“Do what I told ya Clay.” Sonny insisted again, letting up the stroking of his fingers until Clay reached down and pulled his ass part for him. “Fuck yeah…” he praised and pushed his fingers in deeper. “How you want it this time baby?”

It took him a moment to stop moaning and answer. He really had to focus on not getting Sonny’s entire hand into him. “I want what you promised me.”

Sonny grinned. He remembered exactly what he’d said. He just wanted Clay to say it. Clay got all tongue tied and impatient when he had to talk during foreplay. “And what did I promise my baby boy earlier?”

“Damn it Sonny…” Clay snapped with hardly any anger in his voice. It was all need and desperation.

Sonny pulled his fingers out and slapped his ass hard enough for it to pop. “Excuse me?” He had to hide the smile on his face as Clay flopped to the bed, he looked so wrecked. “I asked you a question.” 

“You said you’d have me face down, ass up.” Clay panted with shaky legs. 

“Yes I did.” Sonny rewarded him with only one ginger this time instead of three. “Hold your legs for me.”

This time Clay didn’t hesitate. He grabbed behind his knees and held his legs up.

Sonny bent down and thrusted his tongue inside Clay’s hole along side his finger. 

“Oh fuck..” Clay moaned.

Sonny removed his finger and used only his tongue to fuck him. Wiggling it fast and pushing deep inside. He licked and sucked, let his beard scrape against Clay’s thighs and lost himself in his taste.

“Sonny….baby stop or I’m gonna come!!” Clay warned and grabbed a fistful of his hair and urged him to keep going. It felt entirely too good to stop but he was so close. “Please! Just fuck me.”

Sonny ripped himself away and lunged for his mouth. He rutted against him roughly as they kissed. Clay dug his nails into his ass and urged him on. Sonny awkwardly pushed his boxers down enough to rub his dick over his slick hole, teasing both of them. He broke the kiss as he growled and pushed forward with his hips and his head slid inside. Clay painfully scratched down his ass and it felt all too good.

“Shit…” Sonny grunted and pulled his hips back to slide more inside 

“More Sonny, I need all of it.” Clay begged and locked his legs around Sonny's hips.

“Don’t think I stretched ya enough baby..” Sonny panted. He was having increasing trouble getting anymore in.

“You didn’t, but I don’t care.” He fisted Sonny’s hair until he could meet his eyes. “Fuck me right now.”

“Bossy little thing….” His smile turned into a scowl. “We need to change that attitude…” he gripped both of Clay’s hands and pinned them above his head with only one of his own. Clay gasped as he painfully gripped his thigh and pushed it up towards his face at the same time he thrusted in the rest of the way.

“Yes!!!” Clay screamed.

Sonny’s eyes squeezed shut at the unbearable tightness. His dick was throbbing as Clay’s body squeezed him. He rose up on his knees and pistoned forward, watching as his dick slide in and out. He kept looking from Clay’s ass then back up to his face, unable to decide what he wanted to look at more. “Clay…” Sonny gasped as gave another hard thrust.

Clay struggled against his hands, trying to get them free but Sonny was so much stronger than him, he didn’t budge. “Sonny, my hands…” he moaned as he thrust forward again, impaling him deep. Sonny didn’t reply and Clay could see how into it he was, his eyes locked onto where he thrusted inside him. Sonny watching so intently like that always gave him chills. “Baby…” he said softly and Sonny looked up, “my hands..”

“Why?” Sonny moaned, never stopping his movements.

“Ah….” Clay gasped when his prostate was hit. When he got his vision back he answered. “Wanna touch you.”

Sonny released his hands and Clay wasted no time touching him. He pulled hhii into a deep kiss, fisting his hair. He kissed him back with equal need but his thrusts slowed until he was barely moving. He moved away from his lips and bit the side of his neck as hard as he could.

“Roll over.”

“Hmm?” Sonny asked between kisses.

“I wanna ride you…” Clay moaned and pushed at his chest.

Lust washed over him at just a memory of when Clay rode him last. It helped him come many times when they couldn’t see each other. And he needed it bad. Sonny growled and gripped his hips and flipped them quickly until Clay was hovering over him, those long legs stretched on either side, his blonde hair sticking up all over the place and that sexy bite mark right where everyone could see it.

“I love havin you this way darlin.” Sonny praised and let his hands roam all over Clay’s muscled body. 

Clay smiled fondly down at him. It didn’t matter how big he’d gotten this past year, it didn’t matter how much muscle he put on, Sonny was always so much bigger than him. His whole life he’d been the “protector” in relationships, it was amazing now that it was reversed and Sonny had full control over him. He man handled him; picked him up like he didn’t weight 250 pounds of pure muscle. 

“I like it this way…” Clay reached behind him and grabbed Sonny’s dick, giving it a few slow strokes until his eyes closed.

“Fuck, I love when you touch me…” Sonny moaned and gripped his thighs, feeling the muscles. He slid his hand to Clay’s neglected dick and watched his body arch in that beautiful way. Maybe that’s the reason he liked him on top…

Clay moaned and knelt on shaky legs as he aimed Sonny’s dick at his entrance and he felt some of the weight lifted off his body. Sonny gripped his hips and easily lifted him up. That alone made him shutter. Clay didn’t even have to do anything, Sonny lowered him down until his dick slipped back inside. He moaned, arched his back and braced himself on Sonny’s chest. “Deeper this way…” he panted about halfway down.

Sonny was too busy watching him that he didn’t answer. Once he was all the way in, he looked up to see pure pleasure on his face. “So good baby…” he licked his lips. “Now ride me like I know you can…”

Clay kept his hands on Sonny's chest as he lifted up. The feel of his dick touching every place inside him was incredible. Never had he thought he’d be doing this; letting another guy fuck him but Sonny wasn’t some other guy; he was his. The look on Sonny’s face as he pushed back down had his chest pounding. The look of pure wonder and love was staring back at him. 

“Sonny…” Clay moaned as his dick brushed over his prostate.

Sonny groaned back in response, still gripping his hips as he helped Clay fuck him. Up and down, the twist of Clay’s hips and the way his ass gripped him tight. “Yes baby?” Sonny grunted out an answer.

“I love you.”

Sonny tore his eyes away from where they were connected and sat up, wrapping his arms around Clay’s upper body so their faces were close. Clay was riding a lot slower and somehow it felt even better. “I love you more honey…” Sonny promised back. He never got tired of saying those words and hear them from Clay. When Clay smiled, Sonny thrusted upwards into him, knocking him forward.

“I never wanna stop…” Clay groaned into his neck. The slow pace he’d set before was gone and replaced by a desperate one. He gripped Sonny’s massive shoulders and worked himself faster on his dick.

Sonny could only fist his hair and dig his nails into his back for Clay was unstoppable. “Oh baby…” he moaned as he felt that all too familiar tingle in his balls. “We have the rest of forever to do this.”

“Oh God…” Clay moaned again. He sat back and Sonny’s hand went to his dick without him asking. He jerked him fast and hard, just as he was fucking him. “Don’t wanna come yet.”

“Don’t think we have much of a choice…” Sonny grunted and held on tighter. Their bodies were slick and tired but it felt way too good to stop. Unfortunately they were both very close to the edge to turn back.

“No…wanna make it last..” Clay begged and tried to slow their movement.

“Need ya to come baby.” Now Sonny was begging. “You feel too good to stop. Please.” He was desperate. He’d only been able to hold off because he also never wanted it to end but Clay kept clamping down and he knew he was close.

“Sonny….” Clay whined.

“Now baby….God. Right now!” Sonny took over, moving Clay’s body up and down his dick. There was no stopping it. He came hard, coating Clay’s insides with his come and it nearly blinded him. He couldn’t help the pounding movement of his hips but as soon as Clay bit the side of his neck, he came too, coating his hand. He leaned back to watch his hand being covered and the look of ecstasy on Clay’s face.

“Ah..” Clay whined, urging him to stop thrusting. He was spent and laid his head against Sonny’s, breathing harshly and his body was numb. “I missed this.”

Sonny chuckled and pushed Clay’s damp hair back. “Me too baby. I hate waiting to spend time with you.”

Clay nodded and kissed him. When he pulled back, he gave a sweet smile. “I was here because I needed to tell you something.”

“Oh really? Then what got you naked in my bed?” Sonny raised an eyebrow.

“Was layin down, thinkin of how to tell you and I could smell you all over the bed. I thought about jerkin it but figured I’d wait.” Clay smirked playfully.

“Well I’m mighty glad you did.” Sonny laughed back. That worried feeling was creeping up though. Talking was never a good thing when someone had to do it in person. Sonny cupped his face, smoothing back his beard. “You’re leavin me, aren’t ya?” His heart had already started to split in two.

“What? No, no of course not.” Clay tried to reassure him. “Really. That’s not what I came for.”

“It’s not?” 

“No.” Clay huffed. “Just the opposite actually. I was going to tell you that I ended it with Stella.”

His mouth dropped open. “Seriously?”

Clay nodded and smiled.

“But…”

Clay held a finger to his lips. “But nothin. I don’t love her. I didn’t even want to be with her.” He quickly kissed him. “I’ve always wanted to be with you.”

Sonny kissed him hard and hugged him tight. His heart was beating a little too fast and he thought for sure it would explode. He was half laughing and half crying when he ended the kiss. “I can’t believe you did that.”

“Well, I love you. I don’t want to sneak around anymore or feel obligated to spend time with her. Now we can just be us.”

“I like just us.” 

“Me too. But I have something else to tell you.” Clay looked away as he smiled.

“Okay….what?” Sonny asked a little worried.

“I don’t want to hide this anymore. At least not from out friends.” He loved how that made Sonny smile. “So, I told Jayson and the boys.”

“What?” he asked stupidly. He’d wanted to tell them forever but Clay was worried about his job. “I thought you…”

“I am worried. I don’t wanna get discharged. But I won’t hide how I feel from our family.”

Sonny pulled him into a bear hug and kissed the side of his neck. “Thank you. You have no idea how long I’ve wanted them to know.”

“Yeah, I have. As much as I’d love to stay naked….Jayson is throwing us a little party.”

Sonny laughed as he pulled back. “Well, when?”

The doorbell rang.

Sonny looked at Clay to see him chuckling. He could also hear the front door being opened and many voices.

“Now.”

“You little shit,” Sonny laughed. He managed to grab a sheet to cover them both us before Jayson and the boys busted through his bedroom door, each holding a keg. If they were worried about interrupting them, it didn’t show.


End file.
